


Brother's Twisted Keeper

by hazard0us



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie & Cas moments, Implied Destiel - Freeform, broments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazard0us/pseuds/hazard0us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam will do anything to save his brother, but just how far will he go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Twisted Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawn aka @SuperWhoDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dawn+aka+%40SuperWhoDawn).



> Another of my TAs, Dawn, had a theory that maybe there was no cure and Sam might become a demon....

"Sam," Cas cried, "Sam, stop." The young hunter turned towards the angel and smiled slowly, his teeth baring in an ugly way.

"Dont you get it, Cas? It's the only way," he answered, walking slowly towards him.

Cas stood straighter and spread his arms, "I won't let you do this."

Sam grinned, "But it's already done." Behind him a high-pitched giggle sounded, and Cas watched in horror as the old witch, Rowena, came into view.

  
"My, my, my, Castiel. Such a pleasure to see you again, darling," her accent sharp like knives.

  
"Rowena," he hissed, taking a couple steps back, trying desperately to shield the two figures behind him.

"What have you done to him?" He questioned, his blue eyes never leaving hers.

She gave a joyous laugh, "Why I don't know what you mean." She casted a glance at Sam and then back at him, "He practically begged for my help. It's going to cost him, though," she finished cheekily.

  
Cas narrowed his gaze at her, but before he could open his mouth a familiar voice sounded through the room, "Honestly, mother, the moose?" Cas turned to find Crowley walking through the doorway, his suit pressed, back straight. For once, the angel was glad to see him, "Let him be, mother," the King said, his voice low, dangerous.

  
"Or what?" The witch asked innocently, her eyelashes fluttering at her son.

  
"Or I'll-"

  
"You'll what, Fergus? I hold all the power. Watch, let mommy show you just how soft you've gotten." With a flick of her wrist, Cas' back connected with the wall, he let out a small _oof_ as he fell to the ground. He raised his head in time to see one of the figures he'd been shielding thrown across the room, Charlie's scream sent blood rushing through his ears.

  
"Mother!" Crowley roared, but she ignored him and snapped her fingers.

Sam stalked towards his unconscious brother and Cas shouted, "Sam, wait no! Stop! There's another way."

  
"There is no other way," Sam replied, casting a look to him, for a moment his eyes cleared from Rowena's power and Cas saw the brokenness in them. He stood up, prepared to run over to him, but he stopped abruptly when Rowena raised a finger.

"No, no," she tsked, he raised an arm ready to blast her with his powers when Charlie cried out in pain."Dont." The witch warned, and he stood there helpless for a second, before the witch was blasted back onto the door behind her.

His eyes found Crowley's and they shared a brief nod before the demon's face morphed into one of pure horror, "Castiel!" He yelled as Charlie screamed, "No!"

Castiel whipped around and gritted his teeth, grace pumping hot and fast in his veins as he took in the scene before him. Sam was kneeled down beside his brother, one hand wrapped tightly around his wrist, the other gripping a small purple pouch. It suddenly clicked in Castiel's mind what he intended to do. what Rowena made him do.

  
In a few moments, his suspicions were confirmed as the mark on Dean's arm began pulsing with life and Sam released painful groans.

  
"No," Cas whispered, "No!" He said more forcefully running towards the brothers.

But it was too late, and when Sam stood up, he raised his hand and blasted Castiel back with the force of a thousand winds. Silence.  
A dark and unfamiliar chuckle filled the room as Cas stood up, and raced to Charlie, wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her off the floor and huddled her small figure against him. Crowley came and stood by his side as Rowena made her way to Sam.

"How do you feel?" Her voice was sickeningly sweet and after a pause Sam spoke.

"I feel kind of good," he answered, raising his head, and Charlie gasped at the two black pits that replaced his hazel eyes.

  
"Sam," Cas tried, but the rest of his words died on his tongue. He gritted his teeth and held Charlie tighter.

  
"Time to pay up," Rowena ushered, glancing down at her manicured nails, "You know what to do."

  
Sam smirked, his eyes resting on Crowley and Cas felt the man stiffen besides him. "Oh yeah. With pleasure," Sam began to stride towards them, and Cas prepared himself to fight someone he considered family, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He glanced sideways to see Crowley glaring daggers at his mother, "Get squirrel," he gritted through his teeth, "It's me my mother wants."

Cas barely had time to respond before Rowena screeched in pain and Sam launched himself in Crowley's direction. Cas ran towards Dean's still body and gently lowered Charlie beside him. the battle behind sounded intense but he focused on the two humans in front of him. He didn't need to worry.

Soon enough, another painful cry was heard from Rowena, and Cas glanced over his shoulder to see Crowley rip her head off with one small move of his arm.

His eyes widened as Sam laughed, "Thats fine. Her voice annoyed me anyways."

  
"Watch it, Moose," Crowley snapped, "that was my mother."

  
Sam raised his eyebrows in amusement, slowly walking around the table. "Dont worry," he cooed, "You'll see her soon." He pounced on Crowley then, the demon blade digging deep into the demon's abdomen, "Real soon," Sam whispered, a smile playing at his lips.

Cas stared as the life left Crowley's eyes, but then Charlie said his name. His head tilted towards her direction, but his eyes stayed trained on Sam as he began to turn,"You're next, Cas," Sam laughed, his name sounding ugly and twisted coming off the younger man's lips. "Dont worry, I'll tell Dean you loved him. Tell him just how much-" but he didn't get to finish.

"I'm sorry, Sammy," Dean's voice was soft, his lip trembling as he sank the blade deeper into his younger brother's body. The black in Sam's eyes sank back to the lovely hues of greens and grays Castiel enjoyed watching light up with joy.

"Dean," the name left Sam's tongue softly, "It's okay." Dean shook his head, holding his brother's weight as he fell into him.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy." His voice was broken, sobs choking the words so much, it was a miracle Castiel understood him.

Cas turned away, his eyes finding Charlie, her face tortured, tears staining her cheeks, "There was no cure," she said softly. Cas tilted his head and leaned in closer, she took a breath, "The only way to remove the mark was to transfer it. There was no cure."

The words hit hard and Cas' vision blurred. Sam must have known. He had _to_. Cas stood up and walked over to the brothers. He watched Sam over Dean's shoulder and knew immediately that Sam did know that.

"I did," the young man confirmed, "But I had to- Dean deserves to-!"

  
"Sammy, sshh, stop. Cannot, Sammy, you didn't need to-!"

  
"No, Dean, listen. Yes, I did. You deserve another chance. To live the- the apple pie life. You've earned it." Sam took a breath, his body trembling profusely. Neither him or Dean talked. The only sound in the room was Sam's haggard breathing and Charlie's quiet sobs.

  
"I agree," a voice said. Cas glanced up to see Death standing patiently a few feet in front of them.

  
"No, no, Death, please no," Dean's cries were painful to Cas' ears.

  
"Hush, boy," he replied briskly looking down at Sam. "As much as I hate to say it, he's right. It's time you let go, Dean. It will be an honor taking Sam Winchester into the other life. Where he will wait for you," he looked as Cas then, and then Charlie, "and both of you. It's time."

  
Dean reluctantly nodded, his fist tightening around his brother's shirt.

  
"Dean," Sam's voice was hushed now, harder to hear, "It's time you find happiness," breath, "or rather, just open your eyes and accept that it has been right in front of you all along," he finished, his eyes wandering to look at Cas. The angel furrowed his brow in confusion, but he could see a light pink coat spread across Dean's cheeks.

  
"That obvious, huh?"

  
"He's your Scarjo," Charlie piped behind them.

Even Death answered with a roll of his eyes, "You'd be blind not to notice."

Dean nodded once, then leaned and pressed his forhead against his brother's, "Goodbye, Sammy. Say hi to mom for me."

  
Cas' stomach flipped at his words and when Sam released the most dazlling smile he's ever seen, a few tears escaped him.

  
"Goodbye, jerk," Sammy breathed, and then he closed his eyes.

Cas glanced at Death who gave him a small but sincere smile, "Sam Winchester is saved, and he'll go in peace." 

Then he vanished, but not before Cas heard a voice sounding so much like Sam say, "They'll be okay."


End file.
